


The way you fit in my heart

by Themooncat



Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Awkward Flirting, Day 1: Office Romance, Dorks in Love, Fashion Designer Kuroo Tetsurou, Getting Together, Krtsk Week 2020, KuroTsuki Week, KuroTsuki Week 2020, M/M, Model Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: Kuroo is a fashion designer whose muse is the fit model he has a hopeless crush on.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844287
Comments: 7
Kudos: 110





	The way you fit in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles (was gonna just title it "Muse" but that seemed a bit boring), so my sister helped me out. 
> 
> Wanted to try something different, so this might be loosely following the prompt of Office Romance.  
> I've never written something like this before so just bear with me.
> 
> I'm sure this is inaccurate to how the fashion industry actually works.
> 
> I got inspired when looking up "wedding dress suits" for a different story I'm working on (not for krtskweek though, sorry) and also got inspiration from Michael Cinco's "Swan Lake" inspired collection, His "Impalpable Dream of Versailles" and pretty much all his collections/designs (dude's an amazing designer) As well as the sets, props/accessories and the production/theatricality of every Victoria Secret show. (all fashion shows should be as extravagant tbh)

Kuroo designs clothes for a living. At an eponymous fashion firm where he bends the gender rules, designing clothes for EVERYONE. He loves it.

Sketches he’s laid out on paper coming to life on models, being showcased down runways and on mannequins in stores. Lets not forget the big name stars that call him personally for outfits to wear to red carpet events or for personal use.

But majority of those designs would not have been possible if it weren’t for his muse, Tsukishima Kei, a fit model at his firm. Kuroo was still bewildered at the fact that Kei wasn’t a runway model, that he didn’t want to be one. But Kuroo also was glad, because then only a few could admire his beauty. It was with Kei in mind that Kuroo designed his clothes and without fail his breath was always stolen from him seeing them wrapped around the blond. That Tsukishima was the first to ever wear his designs.

Kuroo remembers the first time he met Tsukishima Kei. The blond had stood out from the other applicants. Looking both elegant and disinterested as he stood in the waiting room. Kuroo had asked him why he was applying for a fit model and not one of their runway models or catalogue models, only for Tsukishima to smile politely and explain how he had just preferred the position.

Kuroo would try to engage Tsukishima in conversation every time they had a fitting, and loved the fast sharp tongue that the model possessed. Kei always had a witty reply to his attempts of flirting, finding ways around his attempts to rile him up or get him flustered.

Kuroo worked more at his office since he started. He loved seeing Tsukishima walking around the building, working his odd jobs when he wasn’t trying on clothes. He’d “bump into” the blond and try to get to know him better. He’d notice how Tsukishima’s mouth would curve a bit and how his cheeks appeared more pink than usual when he finally revealed a few bits of information, but wondered if he was just overthinking things and imagining what he hoped to see.

Tsukishima Kei has an older brother, grew up in Miyagi, played volleyball and has an adorable love for dinosaurs.

Tsukishima came to work the next day to find dinosaur themed cuff links, socks and post-its on his desk. He picked up the items with a blush across his face and a failed compressed smile. He looked towards Kuroo’s office, just in time to see the man look back down at his sketchbook and draw random lines on the page with a similar blush across his cheeks. Kuroo regretted having glass walls.

Kei bit his bottom lip and smiled. He clutched the items close to his chest and shook his head with a soft laugh.

Kuroo just finished up a briefing with his creative director and the other artisans: the shoe designer, clothier and tailors, to figure out what needs to be done for his new show coming up in a couple of months.

They had spent several hours debating on what the theme should be for the show so that Kuroo and the other designers could get a feel of the theme and design some clothes to showcase.

Remembering the way Tsukishima smiled and blushed crossed his thoughts and numerous ideas flooded his mind. He managed to get his voice back to carry on with the meeting, telling them what their show is going to be about. Kuroo had right then and there drawn rough draft sketches of his new designs for the outfits for the _Dream Come True_ collection and each idea his mind came up with Tsukishima was the one modeling them. Tsukishima Kei in the princely designed suits, the flowing ethereal dresses and gowns. (As well as the tantalizing yet elegant lingerie that wouldn’t be part of the show.)

He entered his office with the intention of refining his sketches when he spotted something on his desk that wasn’t there before he left.  
  
There in the middle of the table was a dinosaur shaped post-it note with the words: “I know it was you, Kuroo. Thanks for the gifts.” along with a phone number.

Kuroo was grinning like an idiot and couldn’t wipe that smile off his face when he was working on the drawings.

The next day at work Kuroo caught sight of Tsukishima wearing the dinosaur socks he gave him and a dopey grin crossed his face as he greeted the blond. To his surprise Tsukishima greeted him back and even gave him a bright smile, a smile that made his face light up and cause Kuroo to hear angels sing.

If he tripped over his own feet, no one brought it up, but he’d do it again to hear Tsukishima’s giggle.

He spent the day in his office continuing the drawings. When he went out to the lounge for lunch he made a beeline to Tsukishima saying “I see you can make dinosaur socks look good.”  
  
Tsukishima just smirked and turned to look at him. “Well if it didn’t look good then that would mean you chose the wrong career.”

Kuroo barked a laugh. He walked himself into that one.

“You know,” Tsukishima started, lifting a hand up to adjust his shirt collar, smoothening out the wrinkles. “I heard there’s a nice bar not too far from here that serves an amazing salted mackerel. Would you care to join me?” Tsukishima flattened his palm on Kuroo’s chest and looked at him through his lashes. Kuroo wondered if they had always been that long and fair?

Kuroo opened his mouth to speak but no words came out so he nodded his head instead.

Tsukishima chuckled and patted Kuroo’s chest. “Alright. I’ll be waiting at the lobby at, say 7:00pm? Just let me know if something comes up. You have my number.” Tsukishima told him as he walked out of the lounge.

Tsukishima had left him speechless but he had a date.

Kuroo didn’t know where they were going so he changed into a nice simple three-piece suit that framed his body well. There were perks to having your own fashion firm. When he went to down to the lobby and saw Tsukishima in tight black pants, a black turtleneck shirt and a brown overcoat. Leaning against one of the walls as he waited for Kuroo.

He looked amazing.

Tsukishima smiled when he spotted Kuroo, pushed off the wall to walk beside Kuroo when he reached Tsukishima. They arrived at the bar and everything felt right. They talked, they laughed and they even danced together.

Kuroo escorted Tsukishima back home and was debating on whether he should kiss Tsukishima goodnight, on the cheek, or if that would be overstepping, when the blond leaned in and captured his lips in a quick but tender kiss. Kuroo had a dopey smile on his face as he watched Tsukishima open his door and bid him a goodnight.

Kuroo could still feel Tsukishima’s soft lips on his when he crawled in his bed and texted Tsukishima: “Good night, Kei.”  
  


The next few months are busy, but his time with Tsukishima in the office always cheers him right up, giving him more energy to get through the day. He was patient, waited for Kuroo to finish what he wanted that day before heading out to eat. Or they’d go to one or the other’s places for a home cooked meal or takeout and a movie.

Kuroo was holed up in his office majority of the time, working on bringing his clothes to life. And Tsukishima would come in from time to time and remind him to either eat, drink or to take a break. Kuroo would hide Kei and himself behind the fabrics and mannequins and steal kisses.

When there was a little over a month left until the show, it was time for the fitting, making sure the clothes fit the way they were hoping to and that the props and accessories didn’t clash nor take away from the design.

Tsukishima was being fitted into one of the suits, a black shirt and pants with a black jacket, with a scattering of deep red gems that shimmered under the light, which fell just below his hip.

One of the artisans was placing their dragon prop on Tsukishima in a way that looked as if there was a long baby dragon crawling it’s way up Tsukishima’s body and looking over his shoulder. They had Tsukishima walk around a bit to see how well the dragon would stay on. The blond had a sparkle in his eye as he did so and Kuroo knew it was because he could pretend for a moment that it was a dinosaur he had on his shoulder.

Kuroo had to really force himself to focus on what the artisan was saying and not ogle at Kei. He saw the faint smirk on the model’s lips, telling him that Kei knew what he was thinking, and promised himself to make him pay for that later.

He and the artisan agreed to have the dragon be less _red_ and instead be black with a scarlet gradient.

As expected Tsukishima looked like a natural prince in the other suits but when Tsukishima wore the dress suits – a long sleeved, high collar vintage lace top with slightly flared white pants that had a dragging over skirt attached to it. Paired with a simple veil that had a few crystal gems sprinkled about to add some shimmer. – Kuroo had to blink away tears. Kei was absolutely ethereal. The faint blush Kei had on when he cast a glance at Kuroo didn’t help in the slightest.

The second dress suit was just as heart stopping as the first. A high collared formfitting sleeveless nude jumpsuit with lace applique beads that hugged Kei’s body in all the right ways paired with a long sleeved ivory sweep-train jacket that closed at the waist and had silver plumes on his shoulders. The artisan placed a silver leaf crown on Tsukishima’s head to finish up the look.

“Awww! Kuroo-san, you’re crying.” The shoe designer commented after he’d fit the shoes on Tsukishima and looked to him for affirmation only to see the wet sparkling eyes the fashion designer sported.

Kuroo laughed and wiped at his eyes. Trying to play it off. “I’m sorry, it’s just-… more beautiful than I imagined.” As he said the last words he was looking directly into Kei's eyes and was rewarded with the sight of the model biting his bottom lip before smiling coyly at him.

The rest of the day went well, they had some adjustments to be made for both the accessories and a couple of the outfits, nothing too drastic just some tweaks to make the outfits stand out a bit more and to better fit the model's who'd be walking the clothes down the runway at the show.

He was glad that Tsukishima was waiting for him in front of his office with his things already packed. He smiled wide and pulled Kei into a kiss, knowing that everyone had already left for the day.

“You were amazing today! I-…”

“You cried.” Kei said with a breathless awe.

Kuroo nodded. “That I did. How could I not, you were breathtaking.”

Kuroo took his things from Kei’s hands and slotted his fingers in Kei’s. They went back to Kuroo’s place and after Kuroo put his things away and dressed down a little, he joined Kei in the living room where he was setting up the movie.

When they were both on the couch Kei asked “Hey, Tetsu. How did you come up with those designs? Is it based on the theme or do you have someone you think about when designing the outfits?”

Kuroo looked at Kei and couldn’t help but chuckle a little. “Part of it is from the theme of the collection, the outfits have to be relevant to the theme. But I have a muse. I think of them in those outfits, it’s always their face when I sketch out an idea.”

Tsukishima tilted his head and asked: “Who is your muse?”

Kuroo looked into Kei’s eyes as his hand closed around Kei’s. “You are.” He laughed at the shocked face on Kei. “Before you, it took me a long time to come up with ideas, I’d go through many bad sketches before I have a good one but ever since you came into our firm and from the first time I heard your voice and got a taste of who you are, you’ve been my muse.”

Kuroo shook his head fondly. “I’ve come up with many designs because of you. Mostly because I was too scared to try and make a move that instead I used that energy to design clothes for you. Majority of the outfits from the last collection were designed with you in mind.” Kuroo admitted with a sigh as he scratched his neck.

Tsukishima slid onto Kuroo’s lap and rest his forehead against his. “You’re a dork. But I love you.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened, his mouth opened and closed as he tried to determine whether or not he misheard Tsukishima. “I-… You-…”  
  
Tsukishima laughed and kissed Kuroo. “I love you, Tetsurou. I have to admit,” He started as he leaned back a bit. “You struck me as odd and a bit annoying but then I started to find those parts of you adorable and after a long time of flirting which never went anywhere, making me think maybe I was the only one who was serious but then you surprised me with gifts, I decided to ask you out.”

Kuroo grinned and wrapped his arms around Kei’s waist, pulling him back down so their faces where only a few centimetres apart. “I’m glad you did. I love you so much Kei.” Kei smiled and kissed Kuroo but it was a bit difficult as they both had stupid smiles on their faces, happy that things worked out.

If Kuroo was greeted when he came home after the Show by Kei, posed on his bed wearing his (what he thought was) secretly hidden _Dream Come True_ inspired lingerie made especially for the blond, well let’s just say Kuroo was glad they had the week off.

**Author's Note:**

> [ twitter (updates and my art )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)   
>  [ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Ask me anything on CuriousCat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)


End file.
